The Phone Call Mystery
by Demberway
Summary: After hearing Marshall on the phone talking with someone, Chase tries to find out who was he talking with. But after eavesdrop more on Marshall's life, he might have opened an abyss between him and his best friend. In the road, he will not get answers, but more questions.
1. Hide and Hear

Hi everyone. First of all, I'm Demberway (don't ask why), and this is my first fanfic ever so, i hope you like it, if you don't it probably will end in 2 chapters, and if nobody likes it, I probably will kill myself. (JK) well enjoy it...i guess.

* * *

As any normal day in Adventure Bay, the pups were playing in the front yard of the lookout. There wasn't any rescue calls that day, so Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Skye were playing "hide and seek".

Chase was sitting next to the tower's door, looking at the pups, but then, he noticed that someone was missing.

-" _Where's Marshall?"_ he said to himself. He stood up from his spot and started his search. He walked into the lookout towards the elevator.

When the elevator went to the top, he heard a voice speaking.

-"...Maybe you could come and stay for a few weeks".

 _-"Uh? What's that?, Marshall?"_ though Chase.

-"Hehe, sure, I don't think that Ryder have any problems with that"

-" _Who will stay here for a few weeks_? _, wait a second…"_

-"Haha, love you too, bye" said Marshall before hang out the call.

 _-"Love?!"_ This made Chase's eyes wide and ran towards the fire pup

 _-"_ Marshall!"

- _"_ Woah, uh? Chase? What are you doing here?

-"I could make the same question."

-"I was, uh…, I-I was…cleaning!, yeah, that's it, cleaning…"

-"Cleaning uh…?

-" Ehmm, is there any problem?" said Marshall getting a little nervous. Suddenly, they heard Ryder calling them. " _Lunch time pups!"_

-" No" said Chase turning backwards " _Not at all"_ and with that, He walked into the kitchen.

 _-"Uh? What was that?"_ though Marshall before he walks into the kitchen too.

All the pups arrived and started to eat. Marshall ate his food so slowly that, after everybody finished, he stayed alone in the kitchen still eating.

-"Who were you talking to?" Marshall choked with his food when he heard this. He turns to see Chase sitting next to him.

-"W-what are you talking about? Said Marshall, trying to recover his breath.

-"I hear you talking with someone in the living room. C _'_ mon tell me, who is she?"

Marshall though for a second when he heard Chase say "She", How did he know that he was talking with a girl?, but most of all, did he heard something else?

-"I-I…I-" he was interrupted for a truck's horn. A really known truck's horn.

-"Hey look, Everest is here, we should go to say hello. But you're not free from this conversation."

Both pups walked to the front yard of the lookout, where Everest was.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know it in the reviews please.


	2. Doubt

_Wow, so many good reviews. Looks like I have to post new chapters. Thank you, guys, in means a lot for me. Well I thought for a moment in change the story tittle, but everything will be around the call, so i decided to keep it up. Enjoy it... Please... (JK)_

* * *

Everest had already parked her snowmobile and jumped off it.

Skye was the first one on say hi. It had been so much since the last time she saw her.

Since the snow storm at the mountain that she had rescue labors to do. Well, Everest and Marshall. Skye was there too, but most of all, Marshall and his EMT equipment and Everest in her snowmobile. But it wasn't the same, it was work.

Skye ran towards Everest and gave her a quick hug before start talking.

"Everest! You're here! Oh my God, it's been a while since the last time. How are you? How long are you staying? Oh dear, It's so many things that I want to tell you…"

"Hehe, hi Skye, well…, Jake is going to be out for some time and I decided to visit you, guys."

"Where did he go?" said Skye curiously.

"He's back on his research in the South Pole. He couldn't end it the last time, remember? I also didn't want to go with him.

But, why? Said Skye a little worried.

Oh nothing, it just brings me some bad memories." Said Everest in a sad tone.

"Oh sweetie, don't be sad, we are all here to support you if you need it."

"Thanks Skye, It means a lot." Said Everest as Skye hugged her.

At the same time, Marshall and Chase had just arrived to the front yard and walked towards Everest and Skye

"Everest!" Yelled Marshall happily.

"Marshall" Said Everest as she broke the hug with Skye and both ran towards each other.

Before Marshall could meet with Everest, he lost his balance and fell forwards her. Just before he could hit her, he stopped and stayed face to face with her. It made them blush a little, take a few steps back from each other and giggle shyly. Chase and Skye looked at them and started to laugh.

-"Uhmm…, well, Ho-how are you?" Said Marshall, a little nervous.

-"Hehe, I'm great! Thanks for asking."

-"Well, you're welcome." Said Marshall, as Everest started to giggle. -"So, are you going to stay here for a while or you're just visiting us?"

-Well, as I was saying to Skye, Jake is going to be out for a while and I probably will stay here for a _few weeks_ maybe"

-"That sounds great! We are going to have so much fun with you around here." Said Marshall, wagging his tail.

-"Yay, we also can make a pajama party today to celebrate!" Said Skye very excited.

-"Great!, I can't wait for it." Said Everest happily.

Chase was sitting next to them, listening, but then, he realized something. –" _Skye looks pretty when she's happy. Well…, seems like Everest will stay here for a-… few… weeks?!"_ Chase though as he reminds the phone call and his eyes opened widely. –" _It is a coincidence? No, it can't be. B-But, Marshall could've told me about it. But he didn't…I thought we were best friends…aren't we? We trust in each other, but seems like he doesn't see it like that"_ Chase started to look sad, but still firm.

-"Marshall!" Said Chase a little bothered

-"Uh? .Oh Chase, What's the problem?"…

* * *

And..., there! this was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I decided to keep it right here. Please review it and tell me how I did it. I'll accept any suggestions.


	3. Frustation

_Hey guys. First of all, I would like to answer some reviews:_

 _-To Halena:_ _I had an idea of how this story would be, and is the reason of why I didn't change the story title. And is because is not all around of who is this girl. The call transcends more than that. But you gave me an idea. I appreciate your helpful review._

 _-To Brian:_ _yeah you're right, it's not very polite._

 _And a special thanks to the Red Omega, buddy I really appreciate your review and I'll try my best for this story._

 _Well, enough of this. Chapter 3, enjoy it._

* * *

-"Can we talk for a second?" Chase said still a little angry.

-"Sure. What's up?" Marshall said happily. Chase walked towards him and he put a paw on Marshall's shoulder.

-"In private" said Chase in a serious tone.

-"Uhmm, sure". Marshall said a little confused for his best friend attitude.

-"Very well. Let's just walk over there, ok?" Chase said, pointing to a big oak tree.

\- "Ok" Marshall said, still confused. –"Bye girls, see you later. Oh… and Everest, If you need anything, all you have to do is call me!" Hear Marshall Say "call" made Chase tick for a moment. "Oh- Uhmm, I mean, one of us" Marshall's cheeks were even redder than before. –"Hehe, I'll keep that in mind" Everest said smiling. And with that, Marshall and Chase turned around and made them way to the tree as Skye and Everest get into the lookout.

* * *

Skye and Everest were in the top of the tower talking.

\- "Sooo, you and Chase, uh?" Everest said, making Skye blush.

\- "Uhmm.., I-I don't know what are you talking about." Said Skye "Oh Everest, I can't lie to you. When Chase will have the courage to tell me what he feels about me? But, in the other hand, it makes me more and more interested in him. I had always loved the way than he take charge about everything, and when something bothers him, he acts so seriously. I love it!" And then, she strikes back.

\- "But tell me Everest…What about you and Marshall?" just even hear Marshall's name made Everest blush hardly and this made Skye giggle. –"Ehmm…, Uh-…W-we are just friends. That's all." Everest's face was red as Marshall's fire truck.

\- _"Haha. *sigh* Marshall and Everest are so cute when they're nervous, but also so shy. When they will tell each other than they like each other?"_ thought Skye looking out of the window, looking at Chase and Marshall talking. _–"Oh Chase, when…?"_ she took a deep breath and looked back to them.

* * *

Chase and Marshall had just arrived to the oak tree and sat down behind it.

-"Ok Chase, here we are. What are you so mysterio-?" Marshall started but suddenly, Chase interrupted him.

-"Why didn't you tell me about you and Everest?" Chase said almost yelling. This made Marshalls eyes opened widely.

\- "Wait, what?"

-"Stop acting like you don't know about nothing. It's so obvious. First, I heard you talking with somebody that you don't want to tell me, you said to her "love you too" and something about staying here for a few weeks. It's so much coincide that Everest will stay here for that time too. But what really bothers me is the fact that you couldn't tell me anything about it." Chases shouted. Marshall was stunned, but still firm, like this wasn't affecting him at all.

-"*sigh* Chase, listen, it's not what you thi-" but he was interrupted again for Chase.

-" I thought that we were best friends, that we could tell us everything, that we trust in each other. But it seems like it doesn't matter for you anymore." At this point, Chase was almost in tears. Marshall was getting annoyed by how Chase was interrupting him all the time.

-" Chase, let me explain it to you. Just let me-" But again, Chase interrupted him once more.

-"I even told you about my crush on Skye, I trusted you something very deep of me. I just can't believe that you didn't tell me about something so serio-"

-"CHASE, SHUT UP!" Marshall yelled as Chase stayed there in shock. Marshall then calmed down. He took a very deep breath and started again.

-" Chase, all you think you know is not true. Just let me explain it to you, ok?" Marshall said in a very calm way. Chase calmed down and answered. –"Ok. But tell me _all_ the truth, please." –"Don't worry, I will-" Suddenly, they hear their pup tags: - " _Pups, to the lookout"_

 _"DAMN IT, RYDER" thought Chase._

-" Oh, looks like Ryder needs us. Well, I promise Chase, I'll tell you all the truth, but later " Said Marshall running towards the lookout. –"But, But, Ahhh…" And with that, both pups ran to the lookout.

* * *

 _Ufff, I love making Chase unhappy, hehe. Well, 3rd Chapter there. Please if you liked it, let me know it in the reviews._


	4. Chase's Spying Days

_H_ _hey guys, didn't see you in a while. Well, some answers to some reviews to the last chapter._

 _To Brian: I've been mad with Chase for a while now. Is such a great character, very versatile for all the stories, maybe I made him like a psycho for all the fanfics that I read. But the real thing is that I hate him, but I love him. PD: (spoiler alert) Chase just heard a part of the call, Is there something else that Marshall is hiding? Haha._

 _To Graciekit99: Oh my god, another of my heroes just review my story. This is so exciting. Just when I read your review, I saw the next chapter of Pup Pup One shots. I felt so happy... ;)_

 _To titanflame: Dude,_ _you just had to post your review once, not three. Haha, you give me an idea that you would see in this chapter, sorry if is not what you were expecting._

 _So, this chapter is a lot of different than the others, I didn't feel in the mood to publish a normal chapter and It just split on my head. Is from Chases POV._

* * *

 _I never thought that it will turn to this way, but this is the best idea that I got now. I don't even know why I am doing this. Curiosity? Anxiety? , why does it even bother me? I don't know. All I know is that here I am, spying to my best friend and his ...mate?_

I started this today, looking for a clue, something that could help me to figure it all. What? It's not like I'm going crazy or something. I'm just concerned about a phone call that my best friend didn't want to tell me about, so I'm just spying him.

Ok maybe a just a little crazy, but I've never feel this way before, it's weird. Maybe... I don't know, I'll just follow my instints. He can't hide it forever. I need to know, I must to know.'

Let's start where I started, Marshall yelled me.

I know that I deserved it; I was over reacting a little, just a little. I couldn't help but stay there in shock. I've never heard Marshall yell to anybody, and I know him longer than the others, looks like I really bother him. For my luck, Marshall calmed down and promise me that he will tell me all the truth.

I felt relieved. All that annoying feeling of frustration would finally fade away. But then, Ryder…

Ryder had to call us to the lookout for a mission. That bother me so much that I almost scream out loud in frustration, but I decided to keep it to myself. I knew that Marshall wouldn't break a promise, so I should just be patience until he told me everything.

After the entire trajectory to the top of the tower, we all had our uniforms and lined up in front of the giant screen and Ryder, as always I said _:-"PAW Patrol ready for action. Ryder, sir."_ So, Ryder started _._

 _-"Pups, we got a problem. Everest, Marshall, do you remember the snow storm that happened a few months ago? Well, looks like its back, and Mayor Goodway was skiing in Jakes Mountain. We have to warning her before it's too late. I need you two for this, but I also need that the others stay here if we need help. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!"_ shouted Ryder before he jumped to his pole. Marshall and Everest did their usual calls and jumped down to their vehicles. _–"Oh great, now I have to wait for Marshall return from the mission so he can tell me about the call"_ I thought.

It's been 4 hours until they arrived to the lookout. They looked very tired, Marshall didn't want to talk with me for some reason, he just locked him in his pup house until the pajama party that Skye made for Everest started.

I just laid down on the living room, looking at Skye and Zuma, who were playing Pup Pup Boogie _.-"Oh God, she's so cute when she plays Pup Pup Boogie"_ I thought. _"This game is so funny, maybe we should play it for the pajama party and- wait…That's it! A Pup Pup Boogie contest! It's the perfect way that I could have some answers. Very smart Chase, very smart. Well, since we're seven pups here somebody should to be the referee, and that's when I show me up."_ It looks very smart on my head then. Now I know that it was a big mistake.

* * *

 _Well, there it is. I was planning to do 2 more chapters like this one, but it will depend on how you react about this. If you don't like it Ill be back with the classic kind of chapters. Let me know it in the reviews please. PD: I DO read the PMs that you send to me, just so you know._


	5. Pup Pup Boogie!

Skye was playing Pup Pup Boogie with Zuma in the living room of the tower.

"I don't know why you even try, Zuma. You will never win against me on this!" she said with a grin in her face.

"Every game when I play with you ends in a tie, so you can't say it. But I promise; you will be defeated for my dance moves."

"In your dreams!"

Like every game, it ended in a tie. But what they didn't realized was that Chase was there, looking at their game. –"So that's it. The Pup Pup Boogie contest is on!" he thought. Just then, Ryder entered in the room with good news.

"I did it!" He said with a terrified look on his eyes.

"What did you do? Did you eat pup food?" Zuma said.

"No."

"Did you deal with your fear for rabbits?" Chase said.

"I was just one time, Chase! And no, it's not that."

"So what did you do?" said Skye.

"I invited Katie on a date tonight." The room was in silence for 10 seconds until…

"Finally!" They said in chorus.

"It was that obvious?" Ryder said with a disappointed look.

"Of course you were! But that's not the point now, so what are you two going to do tonight?

"I got all planed already. First, I'll take her to a movie, then to the mall, and for the end, to a walk in the beach, and maybe; who knows? It is a romantic place, something could happen…" he said with a smile growing in his face.

"Oww, that's so romantic! Oh dear, I'm going to cry." Skye said, sobbing her eyes.

"Hehe thanks Skye. Well, I'll be out for almost all night, what you pups are going to do?"

"We are making a pajama party for Everest tonight." Zuma said.

"That sounds great. Well, I have to pick Katie in 15 minutes, so I better hurry up. See you later."

The pajama party took place in the living room of the tower and everybody was excited for it, especially Skye; she loved to make this things. But what anybody knew was that Chase had other plans for that night.

The night started with all the pups in the top of the tower, all in their own pajamas and next to their sleeping bags around a small table with bowls with snacks, Rocky's energy drink and juice.

As well, the games started. First, Rocky challenged Rubble to fill their mouths with more treats as they could. As expected, Rubble won. Then, Skye made the guys dress with her dresses and to make up. Everest couldn't stop laughing only seen Chase, Rocky, Rubble and Marshall like a Polly Pocket pet. Later, Zuma tell them some of his classics ghost stories. It didn't take a long to Rubble to run away with Rocky behind him. Skye and Everest were hugging, shaking for fear; even Marshall and Chase were hiding under their sleeping bags.

" _I'm the best."_ Zuma thought.

For the end of the night, it was time for Chases plan.

For a moment, the lights went off.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Rocky said. Then, a voice was heard.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's an honor for me to introduce you, The Pup Pup Boogie Contest!" Chase said as the lights turned on again. The lights showed Chase sitting in a tall chair, in front of the big screen with the Pup Pup Boogie music.

"Woohoo! Amazing! This is great!" they said.

"Are you ready to play?!"

"Yes!"

"Ok then. This is going to be a 3 rounds game. The groups for the first round are: Skye vs. Rocky; Zuma vs. Marshall and Everest vs. Rubble."

They all sat down to watch the games. Skye had an easy win against Rocky, so as Everest with Rubble, but the night surprise was the Zuma vs. Marshall Game.

Everybody knew that Zuma was one of the best on the game, so they weren't expecting a lot for this match, if it wasn't for the fact that Marshall was beating him. He showed his best moves that night, the score table showed a tie in almost the entire game. Even Zuma noticed it; he was getting nervous, until the tail spin. –"He can't win me on this" he thought. But just when he was going to spin, he fell, hitting the floor. Marshall was still spinning, but as always, he fell too. Marshall won.

"Marshall wins!" Chase declared.

"Amazing Marshall!" everybody cheered.

"H-How could you…" Zuma said.

"Hehe, it was just luck I guess." Marshall said with his usual sense of humor.

"Well, that was a surprise for all of us. But let's move on. The next round consists in 3 games. Skye vs. Marshall; Everest vs. Skye and … Marshall vs. Everest." Chase said.

So the battle begins. Marshall's luck didn't lasted so long; Skye had another easy win. But with Everest, Skye had to deal with a very good dancer. A game like this wasn't too much to learn for Everest, Skye started to get nervous, even the tail spin was perfect for both. Everybody was in the edge of the sit until the very end.

"It's a tie!" Chase concluded.

"That was awesome!" they all said. Skye and Everest looked face to face in a tense situation. The war was declared.

"Ok guys, listen. The next one is Marshall vs. Everest. On your marks, pups!" Chase said.

Everest stayed in her spot; Marshall went to Skye's spot. Again, looks like Marshalls luck only lasted one match. Everest was a really good dancer; Marshall turned his head to look at her, her graceful stunned him making him loose some value points. Then, tail spin time. When both were in their tails, they started to spin. As always, Marshall loosed control and hatted Everest, both fell to the ground. Everest was on the top of Marshall, both looking at their eyes and their noses were touching. Immediately, both blushed hardly; everybody saw this. After a few seconds, Everest went off of Marshall.

"Well, even the fact that you both fell, Everest made a better score, so this match is on her. Great, now the final match will be Skye vs. Everest! But after a little break, see you in 15 minutes." Chase said as everybody was walking away.

" _Ok, now what? I really didn't think how this would help me with the call problem. Oh, what am I doing? I made a contest only to spy my best friend. What is wrong with me?"_ Chase was regretting his actions, but then…

"Marshall? Can we talk for a second?" he heard Everest calling Marshall from the kitchen.

" _I am a terrible pup."_ Chase thought before he walked to the kitchen.

When he arrived, he hides behind the door and listen a part of the conversation.

"…This must be a secret until everything is done. Chase can't know it now." He heard Marshall.

"Yes, I know, but what if he realizes it?" Everest said.

"He won't, not yet."

" _Know what? Know what?!"_ Chase thought. –" _Why this must be a secret for me?! Why are they hiding all these secrets to me?!"_ All the regretless he felt before faded away. Now it was a secret that was been hiding from him, especially from him.

" _No, I can't despair. Marshall told me he will tell me all. I just have to be…patience. Damn it. I really didn't think this well. Oh whatever, lets finish the contest."_ He thought.

"Pups, the last round begins!" He said as they all walked to the big screen. He looked at Marshall and Everest with a sad face, but he had to be firm.

"Oh right then. The last match is Skye vs. Everest. Good luck and have fun!"Chase and Everest gave each other a dirty look as the song started.

It was incredible, they all couldn't even follow the rhythm of their dance moves; it was too fast, both scores were almost equal until the tail spin. Skye and Everest showed the crew the perfect performance of a tail spin. Gracefully, they both landed on their own paws and continued dancing.

"Let's make thing harder!" Chase said as he pressed a button in the console and the music was getting faster.

The girls were getting tired; it wasn't long until someone fell. Bad luck for Skye, she couldn't handle it anymore and was defeated by Everest.

"Everest wins!" Chase declared.

"Yay, I win, I win, yes!" Everest said happily. Skye was a little bordered, but she had fun. In fact, they all had fun, there no reason to be mad, she just approached to Everest and hugged her.

"Congratulations, Everest! I hope we have another game like this again."

"Thanks Skye." As she returned the hug.

"Well, I guess it's getting late. We better go to bed now." Zuma said. They all nodded in agreement, except for Chase.

"Marshall, can we talk now?" He said. Marshall, turned to see Everest and gave her a nod like a sign, but Chase didn't noticed.

"You know, it's too late now. We better talk tomorrow."

"Sounds good, tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night."

Then, before he went to his sleeping bag, Marshall approached to Everest and said.

"False alarm. Its tomorrow."

"Ok then, good night." She said as they walked to their own bags.

* * *

I am really sorry, I know it's been more than 3 days, but as I said, I was too busy. I only had time for my other story, but just then something split on my mind and here we are. I hope you liked it, let me know how I did.


	6. Chase's Spying Days 2

_**I have no excuses for you guys, it's just that I've been too focused on my other stories that I totally forgot my first one. First, thank you all that support this story, I'm afraid that some of you already leaved me, sorry again.**_

 _ **And special thanks to the last 3 reviewers: Camron, Eleets and UPDAAAAAAAAATE; these guys made me open my eyes and say "Man, of course I'm not going to end this soon. This story has so much more to give and I won't give up with it."**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

The sun rises again, just as the PAW Patrol ready for another day. But not all the pups were thinking about missions or play; some of them were concerned about other issues.

The previous night, the pups had a pajama party in the tower; they all slept in the living room with their sleeping bags. As always, Chase woke them up.

"Wake up, pups!" he exclaimed. Skye, Everest and Marshall slowly started to wake up, but Rocky, Rubble and Zuma didn't move from their sides.

"Hey guys! Come on, it's a beautiful day here." Marshall said. The three growled a little; they looked very tired.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Everest. Rocky tried to stand up so as Zuma.

"Rocky…?" Zuma spoke.

"Yeah…?"

"Never…bring your energy drink to a party…Ever." He said trying to keep his food inside of his stomach.

"Believe me, I won't- uh-oh" Rocky tried to say, but he felt something trying to go out from him and quickly ran away in direction to the bathroom. Soon, the others felt the same.

"Uh-oh." Rubble and Zuma said.

"Run!" And both followed Rocky to the bathroom.

"I guess they are going to lose their breakfast" Marshall joked making the others laugh, when they heard Ryder.

"Breakfast is ready, pups!"

"Speaking of."

When they went to the kitchen, they saw Ryder eating and checking some things in his pup pad.

"Oh, there you are. Where are the others?" Ryder said turning off his pup pad.

"Zuma said something about Rocky's energy drink and-"

"Ugh, I already told him; that recipe has too much effervescent." He said as he drank his cup of coffee.

"So… what happened between you and Katie last night?" Chase inquired. Ryder's coffee almost returns to his cup for the question, he cleared his throat and answered.

"Ehmm- *cough* it was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Y-yeah, Uhmm- I better go to check the others." He said as he ran out of the kitchen. The pups laughed.

"I'll ask Katie later." Skye spoke.

They all started to eat; Marshalls in the middle of Chase and Everest and Skye was next to Everest.

"So Marshall, when are you going to tell me?" Chase said. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Can I at least end my breakfast?" He said in a noticeable anger tone. Chase got nervous.

"Oh, sorry."

"Tell about what?" Skye asked, not knowing about the current situation.

"Nothing important I think." Everest answered.

They ended their breakfast and made their way to the front yard. Marshall and Everest walked apart from Chase and Skye to talk. Skye sat next to a tree and lay down. Chase just stay in front of the tower and look with curious eyes at his best friend.

" _Ok, what are they hiding from me? Now I'm more than sure that Everest was on the phone that day, but I have to hear it from him."_ He continued with his inner talk. " _This is getting bored."_

Then, he looked at his pup house as another not-so-elaborated plan popped on his head.

" _If he doesn't want to tell me, what options he leaves me?"_ He thought. He doubted for a second, but his answers hunger was killing him. He even forgot one of the most important things in his life.

"Hey, Chase!" He heard a sweet voice calling him; he turned his head to see her. His crush, Skye.

"Wanna play with me?" She suggested in a playful tone with a ball on her paw. But Chase didn't make a big deal of it.

"Uhmm, I'm kind of busy now, Skye. Maybe later." He said in a calm and indifferent mood. Skye's heart broke a little; let's say she has a fissure on it now. Her ears dropped seeing him run to his pup house. Good for her that she has friends.

"Hey Skye! Over here!" Everest called her making a sign to her to pass the ball. Skye faked a smile and passed the ball to her, who rolled it to Marshall.

"Do you know what's wrong with Chase?" She asked. Marshall sighed and Everest answered.

"Not really."

"He seems like… distracted. I'm worried about him."

"He'll be fine." Marshall said comforting her. Skye smiled.

Meanwhile in Chase's pup house, he was getting ready for his own mission.

"Super Spy Chase is on the case!" He said already wearing his super spy gear. Disposed to know the secret, he went out of his pup house, but then.

"Pups, to the lookout!" They all heard Ryder calling them.

"Oh, come on, Ryder!" Chase exclaimed in anger, but he had no choice and made his way to the lookout.

"Ryder needs us!" The other exclaimed as they all headed to the lookout. Skye, Marshall and Everest ran to the tower, but Marshall didn't see the ball in front of him; on the elevator he was the only one missing. Stumbling one last time with the ball, he entered in the tower.

"Watch out!" He exclaimed but as always, made of his teammates a pup pile.

"This pile looks taller than usual." He commented as a voice came from the bottom.

"That's because of me." Everest said. They all laughed as the elevator closed its doors.

Already in the top of the tower, they all lined up in their usual spots.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Rider sir!" Chase said in his usual respectful tone.

"Pups, we got an emergency; Farmer Al and Yumi's cows ran away from the farm and now they are lost."

"Poor Farmer Al and Yumi." Rubble commented.

"Skye!" Ryder spoke. "I need you to look from above, and call us if you find something."

"Let's take to the skies!"

"I also need… Chase!" He continued. "I need your megaphone and net if we… wait." Ryder took a look at his Shepherd.

"Is there any problem Ryder, sir?" Chase asked.

"Why are you on your super spy gear? I need police pup Chase for this case." Chase just stayed there in shock; what should he say without lying to not sound like a crazy stalker?

"Oh, ehmm, I-I…"

"Meh, I guess super spy Chase can be useful too." Ryder concluded.

"Y-Yeah. Super spy Chase is on the case!" Chase exclaimed still a little nervous.

"Ok… PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

"Anything Skye?" Ryder asked driving through the city looking for any clue of the missing cows.

"Nothing, Ryder." Skye answered. Ryder then called Chase.

"Chase, try to find something with your drone."

"I'm on it." Chase jumped off his vehicle. "Ruff; Drone!" He barked as the drone popped out of the truck. It made its way to the main street, but nothing appeared.

"I can't see them."

"Keep looking, they must be somewhere." Ryder said as ended the call. Chase kept looking.

" _Nothing in the town hall, nothing in Mr. Porter's, not-"_ But then something catches his attention. There was white fur with black spots, but wasn't a cow.

" _What are they doing there?"_ He saw to the image that his drone gave to him. Marshall and Everest were talking with Mr. Porter in his restaurant. The drone went closer to them.

"Ruff; microphone!" Chase baked as the drone's microphone activated to hear the conversation.

"Then everything is ready, pups." He heard Mr. Porter say. "7 o'clock, table 4."

"Thanks Mr. Porter." Marshall said.

"No problem, pups."

"We got to hurry; they probably should be finishing the mission." Everest said with worriedness.

"Right." Marshall said. "Bye Mr. Porter."

"Bye, pups."

" _Oww, a nice dinner. At 7 o'clock, table 4."_ Of course Chase will be there. "Drone out!" He barked and his drone went out of the scene. The evil grin on Chase's face says all; he has a plan. But then.

"Chase, did you find something?" He heard Ryder calling him.

"No cows, sir."

" _Just a Dalmatian and a Husky."_ He thought.

* * *

"Hey guys." Rocky received them. "Did you found the cows?"

"Yeah, as always." Skye said; she looks tired. "Just for the fact that Chase needs a bath now." Zuma was about to ask but the horrible smell coming from Chase shut him up.

"Oww, you really need a bath, dude." He said covering his nose with his paw.

"What happened?"

"After Skye found the cows, we gathered them and drove back to the farm." Ryder started. "But one of them tried to run away again. Chase followed her, but somehow, he came back with mud all over his fur. He could use his net, but he was on his spy gear." Chase rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to Katie's."

"After your bath, you are going to tell me why you were in your spy gear instead of your police gear." Ryder ordered heading back to the lookout with the other pups.

"Sure, Ryder."

* * *

"Ok Chase, you're ready." Katie said taking off the towel from Chase's fur.

"Thanks Katie." He said as he hopped off the table. Katie disposed to clean the mess around. Before leave, Chase turned his head; there was still one question without answer.

"So… How was your date last night?" He asked. Katie's hands, shaking a little, threw the shampoo that was on the table for Chase's bath and landed in Cali's fur. The kitty gasped and growled. Katie's voice got unclear; she cleaned her throat and answered.

"It-it was fine."

"Just fine?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, Uhmm, It-It's time for Cali's bath!" She said picking up the wet-in-shampoo kitty on the floor. Chase laughed, but it wasn't only time for Cali's bath.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Ehmm… 6:50." Chase recalled what he saw in his mission.

"Ok, I have to go now. Bye Katie."

"Bye."

Already in his pup house, Chase got ready for his own mission, again.

"Super Spy Chase is on the case! Again."

* * *

"Have you seen Chase? I can't find him anywhere." Asked Marshall.

"Wasn't he taking a shower at Katie's?"

"I'm going to check."

"Don't delay, it's almost time." Everest said; she didn't want to be late for this.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Already in Mr. Porter's…

"I couldn't find him." Marshall said with his ears dropped.

"That's weird." Everest said. But actually, Chase was closer than they thought.

"Ok, let's see…" Chase parked his truck next to a building close to Mr. Porter's restaurant.

"Ruff; Drone!" He barked as his drone went out and made its way to the scene. There, Chase could see Marshall and Everest sitting on one of the tables. This table looks different than the others; it had a white blanket and candles, with flowers in the middle. Mr. Porter went to the table and served the food.

"They actually look kind of cute. Great move, Marshall." He thought looking at the scene.

"Now, let's hear. Ruff; microphone!" He barked and the drone's microphone activated as Chase ordered to get closer. There, he could listen.

"No, not yet." He heard Marshall say.

"And it was all planned already." Everest.

"But I guess that gives us more time to prepare everything."

" _Prepare what?"_ Chase thought and motioned his drone to get even closer, but he was so distracted in the conversation that he didn't noticed the tree in front and the drone got stuck in the branches as it made the sound.

"Wait, heard that?" He heard Everest say.

"Drone out!" He tried to un-stuck his drone but he had no luck. But soon they forgot the event and went back to their dinner. Chase only could see them from the uncomfortable position the drone was.

When they were about to leave, Chase turned off the drone.

" _Sorry little buddy, but I don't need you for now."_ He silently walked from behind the building to see them walking by the street.

"Now let's follow them." He said to himself as followed them.

For almost 10 minutes walking, they stopped next to a couple of trees. What they didn't know was that in those trees, was Chase, hiding from them and trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

He hides with the branches, using the night to move without being noticed. Marshall and Everest started to talk for a while, but Chase couldn't hear anything.

But just when he was starting to hear something, Everest turned her view to the tree where he was. As quickly she did this, Chase hides his head.

" _Did she saw me?!"_ He thought, but soon Everest attention turned again to the pup that was in front of her. Chase sighed in relief.

" _False alarm."_

All he could see was Everest and Marshall in front of each other, talking. Chase wondered what they were talking about, but her attitude changed. For a police/spy pup like him was easy to notice the sudden behavior changes, and this was one of them.

" _What is she doing?"_ Chase thought. But now her attitude was noticeable different.

She approached her head to Marshall's right ear and whispered something; as the silent conversation was taking place, she placed her left paw in his right shoulder. Chase's curiosity couldn't be contained much longer, but what he was about to see satisfice that answers hunger.

With a quick move, Everest pulled back Marshall not letting him go as she approached her face to his; Marshall was getting nervous, with a look that screamed "What are you doing?" but he did not hesitate when she got closer and finally their lips landed on each other. Everest closed her eyes as Marshall tried to understand the situation; what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only male pup in shock.

Chase's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared in amusement to the scene. Now his doubts were cleared, everything was over. With a relieved look on his eyes, he let out a sigh as he continued staring at his best friend and his new mate.

"Mission accomplished." He said to himself as he went off the tree, heading back to the lookout with a big smile on his face.

But it wasn't over yet.

* * *

 _ **Yup, I'm back with this, hope you still follow this story and don't forget to leave your review.**_


	7. A Web of Lies

_**Wow! Seven months without an update already? Unbelievable... Well YES! New Chapter! Weird,**_ _ **right? xD I still can t believe how much acceptance this story has :O I mean, it's my first story ever, it has more favs and follow than the other ones and... Wow, 10k views on 6 chapters? Cool! :D I'll try to make you guys catch interest on this story again, if I succeed, then you won't be waiting too long for a new chapter, hopefully...**_

 _ **Also, celebrating my Rank #1 as a Wikia Editor on PAW Patrol Relationship Wikia along with the 10k views :D**_

 _ **Thanks again for the support, it really means a lot to me :D**_

* * *

"I ruined it! I ruined everything!"

This is how a normal night turned out to be one of the worst of Chase's young life. The rain got wet his uniform and even his fur, so as the rest of the street. No cars, no people, just him and the gray cloudy sky.

"Why couldn't I stop myself? Why did I let this feeling get control of my actions?" He said to himself, looking at his face reflected on the little pool that the rain formed in front of his paws.

"Marshall's right. I deserve this." He lowered his head. "He doesn't want to see me, Skye doesn't want to talk with me, Ryder suspended me, and here I am, talking to myself in the middle of the night, ashamed." He kept analyzing the last events and couldn't help but blame himself for it, for every single moment. All of a sudden, he narrowed his eyebrows and slammed the water, blurring his image from it.

"But it is still bothering me! What do they want to hide from me?!" He shouted in anger, letting out a long growl. His mind started to recall the reason why he did all what he did.

 _This must be a secret until everything is done. Chase can't know it now._

"What must be a secret? Why they want to keep it like that for me? Why can't I know about what?!" He continued slamming the pool with his paw for every question and in the end, with both of his paws, splashing everywhere. He panted heavily, staring at his wet paws with his eyes lost in his thoughts.

"No, this is not even close to be over."

* * *

 _I can't believe this is over!_

The young German shepherd smiled as he continued walking by some trees in the forest next to the city, making sure to not be noticed by his friends. After what he has just seen, finally every question he had was answered. Only that kiss was enough to know what is been bothering him these last days.

Already 9 pm in the night, the people of Adventure Bay was starting to drift off to sleep. Mr. Porter closed his restaurant after his last clients leaved the last table. You still could see some citizens walking around, but what really interested Chase were two specific pups walking by the sidewalk in direction to the big bridge. Most because he ad to figure out how to go back to the Lookout without being noticed, but again, the bridge is not the only way back.

Turning off his siren and lights, he drove as fast as he could by the main street, turned to the left and took the beach. Once there, he spotted the side road that Ryder and the pups use when they have missions on the sea. No one saw Chase arriving, no one saw him parking his truck and no one saw him transforming it to his pup house and getting in to take off his Spy Gear.

He popped his head out, turned it to the left and right several times just in case anyone was out there to spot him. _Coast is clear!_ he chuckled slyly as proudly walked outside. But just 3 seconds after he went out, someone touched his shoulder. Chase blinked, making a little jump and letting out a girly scream, quickly covering his face with his paws. The poor shepherd was even shaking a little, but it soon stopped when he heard a voice.

"Uhmm, Chase, it's just me." Recognizing the voice, he uncovered his eyes and gave a quick look to the small cockapoo in front of him.

"Oh, h-hi Skye." He chuckled shyly.

"Where were you? Marshall was asking for you a few hours ago." The mention of the Dalmatian pup made Chase's ears perk in attention.

"Marshall? Asking for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, nobody knew anything of you since you went to Katie's." She continued, staring at him with accusing eyes.

"Oh, well..." Chase tried to think on an excuse, "I-I was, you know, walking ... by the city..."

Skye glared at him for a second. Chase thought she already noticed his lie, but then. "Oh! That explains a lot!" She exclaimed."Yeah, I always go for a walk after a good bath too. But next time you could tell us first."

"You should hear her, Chase." Ryder appeared from the tower's door. "You know the rules. 9 pm, lights off and everyone on their beds."

Chase couldn't help but get nervous seen his leader. "Y-Yes Ryder, it was my fault."

Ryder only smiled. "That's ok, Chase. Now you-" Then, two shadows appeared on the scene."Well, look who just came back from the city."

Chase snickered. "Marshall and Everest? But where were they? It's bed time already!" He laughed for himself on his mind.

"I gave them permission. They were at Mr. Porter's restaurant."

The mention of the food place made Chase's laugh stop in cold. _Ryder knows about their... No, it can't be. They wanted to keep it as a secret._ He recalled what he saw and heard on the cow's mission.

"Tired, pups?" Ryder giggled seen them almost standing by their own.

"Yeah, Mr. Porter asked if we could stay a little bit more." Marshall started sitting in front of his leader and teammates

"He had to deal with the restaurant and the deliver at 8 on the grocery store, so we helped him with it too." Everest continued, sitting as well next to the Dalmatian.

 _...Deliver? Help? What?!_ Chase's mind was trying to process this new information, "What are they talking about?" He asked to Skye.

"Mr. Porter called Ryder for help with a special deliver just a few minutes after you left." She explained. "Ryder sent Marshall and Everest to help because they asked for it, but then they called again and asked if you and me could help too."

"Really...?" Chase continued, totally confused. "Then why didn't you go with them?"

"We couldn't find you for 15 minutes, just then Mr. Porter said that with two pups was ok." She finished with a little smile.

For a police pup, it wasn't hard to choose between empirical information and external sources. _I know what I saw, and they were not helping with a deliver at all._ He thought as he looked again at his friends.

Despite he knew they were lying, he knew that if he reveals what he saw, his own lie would be discovered too, since he said that he didn't know about them being at Mr. Porter's.

"Good job, pups. You deserve a good night sleep." Ryder gave them thumbs up.

"You bet." Everest mumbled with a yawn, "Good night Ryder, Chase, Marshall..." A particular bright on her eyes appeared when he mentioned the fire pup, who returned the glance without anybody noticing it, except for Chase. He rolled his eyes with a muffled chuckle.

With that, Everest walked to the entrance of the tower. "I'll go with her, we gotta have a girls talk." Skye giggled.

"Just don't stay up too late." Ryder ordered while she started walking to the tower.

"We wont. Good night, Ryder, good night Chase." Ryder waved his hand, but Chase didn't even hear her, he was focusing his attention on his Dalmatian friend, who let out a long yawn.

"I'm really tired, guess I have to go too. Good night everyone." Marshall said, already walking to his pup house.

"Wait Marshall..." Chase tried to say, but he was already out of sight.

Seen that his chance to talk with Marshall would have to wait for the next day, Chase decided to rest after this really stressful day. "I think I'm going to sleep to sir." He faked a yawn. "Good night, Ryd-"

"Hold on there, Chase." Ryder immediately stopped him, making the shepherd stop in cold. There was something strange on his voice, it wasn't like the tone he had before Skye leaved, this was more serious.

Chase gulped. "I-Is something wrong, Sir-?"

"First, I called you for the cow's mission to the Lookout and I needed police pup Chase, but you appeared with your Spy gear. Second, you disappear almost the entire night without telling anyone about where you were going; and third and the worst part is the fact that you tried to lie to me." Ryder incriminated him, taking Chase totally out of guard and leaving him in shock. "At least you take your cruiser and your Spy Gear to _walk_ around the city; I think you lied to us."

Chase couldn't even think clearly, Ryder discovered his lie, it was a matter of time for him to tell Marshall too and his life would be ruined forever.

"I didn't want to confront you in front of the pups about this; I know how important you are for them as the pup on charge, and I know how important they are for you." Ryder continued, kneeling down, watching the ashamed face of his young pup. "What's really going on, Chase?" He asked now with another tone, placing a hand on the top of his head. It wasn't an incriminating tone, it was more of a worried tone, Ryder was worried for him.

This made Chase feel guilty, he knew he could trust on Ryder, but he was ashamed of the reasons that leaded him to spy on his friends, and even what he had to do to know what he wanted to know.

Chase couldn't answer any of his leader's questions, which made Ryder take a deep breath and stand up. "It's pretty late to discuss it now. I won't tell anything to the pups yet, but I'll get to the bottom of this, either you tell me or not. Understood?" He firmly said, crossing his arms and looking at the ashamed shepherd.

"Yes, sir." was the only thing that came out of Chase's mouth.

"Good." Ryder tuned to the tower. "Sleep well, Chase." he waved his hand in the distance until he reached the Lookout's doors.

Only when he saw Ryder entering on the tower, he quickly ran to his pup house and ducked his head on the blankets, trying to process what just happened.

Chase, all the time he's been with Ryder, has never received a talk like this. He has seen Ryder talking with the other pups about bad behavior, like when Zuma pushed Rocky to the mud and all his gray fur got dirty, or when Marshall accidentally broke a glass jar on the kitchen. Ryder scolded both of them for what they did, but he still smiled at them and forgave them.

But Chase never, on his entire life, has been a ' _problem pup'_ like his father would say. Even worse, he LIED to his leader being the pup that Ryder trusted the most. And what for? Marshall's new relationship that they probably were going to reveal by themselves soon or late? This was not worth it at all.

But again, the most Chaste thought about the situation, the most hard it was for him to understand. Why did they lied to go to Mr. Porter's restaurant? Ryder was strict, but he never restricted them to have a date or something. Something else, why was Marshall looking for him earlier? And why ,if they were going out on a romantic date, did they asked Skye to join them?

He rolled on his bed and looked at the roof, trying to thing how to solve this. "That's it!" He silently exclaimed, rushing to the back side of the truck looking for something.

When his pup house transforms to either his police truck or the Spy cruiser, it still shows the special equipment of the transformations, like his winch on a side of the walls, or the spy computer on the left, even his cool high-tech drone... _Wait a second... The drone!_ He realized that his drone was still on the tree next to Mr. Porter's restaurant, with the recording tape of Marshall and Everest's date... on HD.

 _Oh... this is bad._

* * *

 _ **Liked it? Don't forget to leave your review ;) If it's the first time you read this and you liked it, don'f forget to leave your fav and follow to know when the next chapter comes up :D**_


	8. Surfing, Old Friends And Problems Ahead

**_Yeah, yeah, the story isn't dead. And yes, it's been nearly a year xD_**

* * *

The sunshine hit Skye's eyes when she was still asleep in her pup house. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking around while she stretched and went out to meet with her friends in the tower for breakfast. But something didn't feel right. Why? Well, she usually wakes up at the sound of Chase in his megaphone yelling "Wake up, pups! Breakfast is ready!", not sunshine. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the hour.

10:37 am

 _"I missed breakfast?!"_ was the first thing on hit her mind. When she directed to the other houses she noticed that all the other pups were still sleeping. Marshall hugging his teddy bear and snoring, Zuma giving little kicks in the air and Rubble with his blindfold, chewing at his own paw, getting it all wet. "What is going on here?"

The answer was right next to her, specifically in the blue house. "Hey, Chase-" she called the police pup, but stopped after seen him. Chase, the always responsible with the daily routine, self care and discipline was knocked out, but not only that, he was on his back with his mouth open, his tongue sticking out from one side, letting out snores like a bear hibernating. You could see red lines drawn in the white of his eyes in the little space his eyelids let see. If it wasn't because of the sounds he was making, it would totally look like a murder scene.

The Cockapoo got closer, still a bit disgusted. "Hey, Chase... Wake up." She called him while shaking him with her paw. Chase reacted immediately lifting his head, hitting the roof of his house.

"R-Ryder needs us!" he exclaimed, his eyes opened widely while trying to get in four paws, one of them on the spot he hit his head.

"No, Chase. It's just me." Skye calmly said. Chase directed his view over to her, who now looked a little scared.

"Oh... sorry, Skye." he giggled shamefully.

"What happened with the beauty dream?" she teased, sitting in front of him. "By the way, did you see the hour?"

"Hour?" He titled his head quite confused before looking at the watch in his house. "10:52 am!? I missed breakfast!?" He yelled echoing in the walls before coming out again.

"Yes and no." she responded. "Why didn't you wake us up, you know, like usual?"

He sure didn't want to tell Skye about the discussion with Ryder, and of course nor about thing with his drone, so he looked away for a second. "I-I guess last night's walk really tired me out." he mumbled. "Uh, is everyone still asleep?"

"It's your job to wake them up, so yeah." she smiled lightly. Chase couldn't help smiling too, and also feel the guilt climb up his throat. He spend half of the night trying to make a plan to get his drone back, and the other half imagining how would everyone react if they get to see what is inside that recording tape. It all ended up in the same conclusion. It would be the end, HIS end. This new plan had to work, no matter the cost. But then again, when has his plans gone well for him before?

The Shepherd barked out his megaphone. "Wake up, pups. Breakfast is ready!"

The first of jumping out of bed was Rubble, who still had his blindfold on. "Breakfast!" exclaimed the Bulldog, at the same time getting the attention of both Zuma and Rocky.

"Go upstairs, pups. Ryder must be waiting for us." said Chase, pointing to the tower with a paw. "Where's Marshall?"

"Still in his pup house." explained Rocky before running with the others to the elevator.

"He must be tired for working with Everest all night at Mr. Porter's" said Skye, walking towards the red house with the police pup.

 _"Working, sure..."_ thought Chase, rolling his eyes. As Rocky said, the Dalmatian pup was still snoring in his pup house with some saliva dripping from his muzzle.

"Marshall, wake up. Breakfast is ready." said Skye, moving him with her paw, only receiving a loud snore as response.

"Ugh, five more minutes..." Marshall mumbled while rolling in the bed.

"I got this." said Chase, walking towards his friend and approaching to one of his ears. "Marshall, everyone's waiting for you for breakfast, even Everest-"

"Everest-! Ouch..." The little Dally exclaimed just before hitting his head with the ceiling. "I'm good, I'm good! Thanks Chase!" Was the last thing they heard from him before he sprinted with joy towards the tower.

After a moment laughing at the pup's reaction, Chase and Skye followed him in. "Speaking of Everest. Where did she sleep anyway?" asked him.

"In the tower. We kinda got carried away talking." she responded.

"Oh, uhm..." he played his card. "Talking about..."

"None of your business." she snickered, running away from the scene to the elevator.

 _I had to try..._ He thought.

With all the pups already on the second floor Chase and Skye walked into the kitchen. Curious, even for breakfast they line up in the same order. "Come on, Ryder must be waiting for us." Chase mentioned steps away from the door, still thinking of how to look at the boy in the eyes after that little fight of last night. He didn't have to worry though, Ryder wasn't there.

"Where's Ryder?" asked Skye.

"He wasn't here when we get in. We just saw the bowls served." said Rocky between chews.

"Isn't it weird? Ryder always joins us for breakfast." mentioned Marshall, gaining nods from everyone.

"Yeah, it is weird. But now that he's not here..." Skye grinned. "What do you thing happened between Ryder and Katie on their date?"

"When I went for my bath yesterday she told me the same he told us." Chase pointed out.

"Just fine, uh?" said Zuma, raising an eyebrow. "He said he would take her to the movies, then to the mall and to the beach. What could possibly go wrong with that plan?"

Chase chuckled. "Maybe a rabbit showed up." he said, making Rocky and Marshall choke with the food on their mouths, but also making Rubble frown.

"Shh, what if he hears you?" the bulldog whined, "It's not cool to mock on him when he's not present." he stated, and the laughs stopped.

"Sorry Rubble. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Chase apologized in a low tone. "Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, like..." Zuma continued. "Oh, I know! It's an awesome sunny day, we should totally go to the beach!" he exclaimed, and everyone howled with joy in response.

"Great idea, Zuma! I've been waiting for weeks to practice my surfing skills." said Rubble.

 _Perfect timing._ "Uh, I think I'll pass, guys." said Chase.

"Oh, come on, dude!" spoke Zuma. "Like you have anything better to do."

 _I do, now shut up!_

"Hey, stop bothering! Maybe he does have something important to do today. Right Chase?" Skye came up and defended the Shepherd, who now had a little blush in his cheeks.

"T-Thanks Skye." he mumbled, clearing his throat. "As I was saying, I'll go, uh... around the town! You know, patrolling just in case anyone needs help."

"But... doesn't Ryder call us when that happens?" Everest pointed out.

"Classic Chase, always taking care of others before even thinking on a free day." saluted Skye, making Chase blush even harder than before. "Uhm, if you need some help, maybe I can go with you..." she smiled sweetly...

" **NO!** " the Shepherd abruptly interrupted her, loud enough to catch the attention of everyone, but also to make Skye blink in surprise.

Seen everyone's reactions, specially the one from the Cockapoo pup, he explained

"I-I mean, no! It'll be boring, I wouldn't want to drag you into a boring patrolling day." he chuckled nervously and looked away.

Skye looked away too, in sadness. "Oh, okay..."

Lots of reactions came up with the little scene. Rocky and Rubble just decided to ignore it with some awkwardness. Everest instead stared with worried eyes at Skye, knowing the feelings towards Chase from the flying pup.

The German Shepherd though didn't even noticed the reactions around him, he was too busy thinking on the "patrolling" he was going to do, and of course in his bowl of food. He didn't noticed the look of dissapointment from Marshall... nor the death glare that Zuma was giving him.

"Hey Skye," the lab said. "You can come with me and Rubble to the beach. I remember you always wanted to learn how to surf." he smiled. Skye raised her look and stared at him for a second. He closed his eyes and grinned showing his teeth in response, drawing a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Zuma." she softly spoke. "You... wanna come too, Everest?"

"Of course I'm in!" The Husky responded, wagging her tail.

"Me too, me too!" Marshall said as well.

"Awesome dude!" exclaimed Zuma. "What about you, Rocky?"

"Beach? Water? Get wet? Thanks, but no thanks. I finally got the time to work on my delayed works." said the mixed breed, swiping treats from his bowl.

"Oh, come on, we can play beach volleyball if you don't want to swim."

Rocky finished swallowing his food. "Maybe when I'm done I can catch up on you at the bay."

"Good enough!" said the lab. "Well, I'll prepare our stuff for our beach day. See you down stairs!" he mentioned, walking away to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Chase...

 _That drone must still be on that tree, I have to get it back before anyone notices it._

* * *

After breakfast and all the plans they have, well, planned, everyone went to the yard to get ready for their beach day, recycling project and secret drone recovery.

Zuma was taking his surf board out his pup house with some difficulty. " _Gee, how did I even get it in there?"_ That was, until he saw Rocky in his gear hopping on in his recycling truck.

"Weren't you going to work on your projects, Rocky?" asked the lab.

"Yeah, but I don't have enough junk to recycle." The mutt responded, "I'm off to Farmer Al's to see if he wants to get rid of some. See ya!" With this, he started the engine and drove off to town.

"Good luck, dude!" yelled Zuma, going back to his surf board. Behind him, Chase was walking towards his own pup house.

"Now, to get that drone back." the shepherd mumbled, disposed to leave as soon as possible.

"Hey Chase!" he suddenly heard from behind. He turned and saw his old buddy.

"What's up, Marshall?" Chase smiled.

The Dally sat in front of him. "What's up? Oh well, I promised you I would talk with you about ... you know what." said Marshall, smiling brightly.

Something was different from the other times. He was willing to tell him about the call? What happened with the 'shut up' thing? This only was confusing Chase, but he was running out of time.

"Oh right, that. I almost forgot about it." Chase grinned. "But... you mind telling me later, I really have to do something first."

"Patrolling stuff? We don't do patrolling, Chase. We leave the real police that job." Marshall questioned.

 _Wait, what you mean by real police? You offend me._

"I just really feel like I have to do it, seriously." replied the Shepherd, expecting to just end the conversation.

"Oh, ok..." Marshall looked down, but then smiled again. "Well, if you change your mind, come to the beach later. Skye would be really happy if you come." the Dally mentioned with a wink.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Very funny." and waved goodbye to his friend.

Seconds after this, Marshall head to where his stuff was already packed, and where an anxious Cockapoo was waiting for him. Marshall gulped.

"So? Did you convince him?" Skye quickly inquired, her eyes almost out of their orbits.

Marshall sighed. "Sorry, I couldn't, he's ... gonna be busy." the fire pup could swear he heard Skye's heart crash and shatter in pieces inside her chest, while her eyes looked down in sadness."B-But, he told me he will head to the beach with us after he's done!" He tried to cheer her, not too effectively, but enough for the flying pup to show a small smile.

"Really? Thanks Marshall." she came closer and licked his cheek, making him giggle a little.

"Now better get going, Zuma must be impatient." said Marshall. Skye nodded and leaped out to where the others were heading.

Marshall turned his view to Chase again.

 _What are you up to, Chase?_

Said pup was almost reaching his pup house, ready to transform it when he sees the others leaving and drive to the city as soon as he can. But he forgot someone.

"Where are you going, Chase?" Ryder's voice echoed in his big ears.

"R-Ryder, sir!" he shuttered, trying to stay firm. "I-I thought about doing some patrolling today. You know, an extra paw in the streets is always welcome." he chuckled awkwardly.

Ryder looked like he wasn't buying it, but acted like he didn't notice his nervousness. "Alright. Just be sure to come back when you're done. We still have things to discuss." With this, he pet the Shepherd in the head and walked inside the Lookout.

 _"Yes... sir."_

* * *

Already in the beach and all the towels and umbrellas set up, Zuma and Rubble raced to the water while Everest lied in her spot. Even if she would rather a colder weather, it was still nice to feel the sun in her fur for one in a while. Even more with the Dalmatian next to her.

Skye was not that excited about surfing as the other pups, though. Leaving her things under her pink with flowers umbrella, she walked towards the paddle board close to shore, all the way peeking on the highway next to the beach, expecting to hear the sirens of a police truck with Chase driving it, coming down and spending time with her.

This never happened.

But she thought that practicing surf would help her to distract a little at least. What Zuma said was actually right, Skye had always wanted to learn how to surf. Actually, not a lot of people, or pups, know that Skye actually loves water sports. But since Chase in rather a land pup, she would play away from shore to instead play games like beach volleyball. But before she had this crush on the German Shepherd she would always go to the beach with Zuma to do some scuba diving, relaxing swimming, or just lay in the paddle boards and let the waves do their job.

Sometimes she misses those days, when everything was easier.

Rubble had returned to shore after a wave kicked him from the surfboard, leaving Zuma and Skye alone.

"You're doing great, Skye! Keep going!" cheered Zuma, watching the Cockapoo paddling towards an incoming wave. She managed to stand in the board and maintain her equilibrium, it was easy after all, but she was still staring at the road, waiting for the sounds of sirens.

"Skye! Behind you!" Zuma shouted. Before Skye could react, just like Rubble, she got kicked from the paddle board. The lab didn't waste time and dived in take her out of the water, taking her first to his surfboard and paddling back to the sand.

"Sorry Zuma, I didn't see the wave coming..." mumbled Skye, a little down.

"It's ok, Skye. We can practice later." grinned Zuma. "Maybe we should rest in the sand for a bit."

And so, both lied on their towels. Zuma moved his own one under Skye's umbrella and both just stared at the ocean. Well, only him, because she was still staring at the highway.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Well, I..."

"Is it about Chase?" he quickly spoke, gaining a surprised look from Skye, but it didn't last for long. After all, Zuma was the first she told about Chase.

The truth is that Zuma was not angry at the police pup, but furious. The lab knew that what Chase said devastated her. But he also knew what this could do to Skye if he just had started a fight with her crush, she would be worse than now, and she wouldn't talk to him. The surfing idea was a way to distract her from thinking about what happened earlier, and also to know more about what was going on with them. Chase was still his friend, a very close one, and he knew that he wouldn't had acted like this if something wasn't bothering him. Plus, he liked Skye back, so why did he refused to go with her to his 'patrolling'?

Skye sighed. "No matter how hard I try to get his attention, he rejects me any time I try to get close."

"Well, he has been acting strange this last week." he commented.

"I don't know what I did to him to hate me..."

With this Zuma placed a paw around her neck and hugged her, pressing her against his chest. Skye sobbed for some seconds before he pulled off. "He doesn't hate you, Skye. We know Chase, something may be bothering him, but I'm more than sure it's not you at all."

"Then why is he avoiding me? What other reason would he have?" She raised her voice, then looked down again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting you into my problems."

"Your problems are my problems, remember?" he replied, she looked at him into the eyes.

"You know I do, but it's just..." she let go from the embrace. "I like him, I really like him. And I don't know if I'll be able to hold it much longer."

Zuma thought about something, but it would be asking her too much. However, it was the only way for sure that Skye would get to know... whatever was going on with him, and maybe ... "Well... maybe it's time to tell him how you feel, don't you think?"

"W-What...?"

* * *

 _So, he was gonna tel me..._ Chase thought. He had already passed the bridge and was heading towards Main Street. He was about to take the turn in Katie's Pet Parlor when his began to think about Marshall. _What made him change his mind anyway? Maybe he felt bad for yelling at me? Did he talked with Everest?_

He managed to calm himself because, well, it was a closed case after all. He did saw Marshall and Everest kissing, there was no deny to that. Chase was curious though, for how long have they been seen each other behind everyone's backs? Did anyone else know? Maybe Jake or Ryder...?

Ryder...

Chase feels a pain in the chest when he ever tells a lie to Ryder. More than fear of getting punished, he was fearful of what this could do to his and Ryder's relation, of course, if the boy ever finds out. Chase shook his head and looked at the road. _One thing at a time..._

Something that caught his attention was the new flowers shop that Ms. Marjorie, the old lady from the "spooky house", had opened just that week just next to Katie's, and it was going pretty well apparently. He slowed down for a bit, eyeing some flowers that a couple was buying just now: red roses and pink tulips.

 _Pink tulips..._

Ever since Chase realized that he had strong feelings towards Skye, the police pup wonders every night about a way to ask her out, and the way he thought about was with a bouquet of pink tulips in his muzzle. It was usual to even imagine himself in any place with the flying pup, just the two alone with him finally telling her all what he wanted to say, and her saying "yes" with her eyes sparkling and throwing herself into his chest.

 _"Skye... Oh, wait. Skye! She wanted to come with me... and I rejected her?!_ he thought, his eyes popping out their orbits. _"I'm such and idiot! How could I reject her like that?! She must think I'm a total jerk... Stupid drone!"_ He smashed his paws in the panel of his truck and accidentally hit the horn, making the people around cover their ears and look at him annoyed.

"S-Sorry." Chase apologized. _"Let's just get this over with."_

He pressed the gas and continued his road. After a couple of minutes he made it to Mr. Porter's restaurant, hopped down his cruiser and spotted the tree.

"Ruff! Zip line!" he barked, and the zip line launcher popped out from his pup pack. In a couple of seconds, the police pup climbed up the tree easily, but then...

"Where- Where is it?! Woah-!" he exclaimed, at the same time losing balance and falling from the branch he was standing on, leaving him hanging from the zip line.

Barking away his tool, Chase rushed over the back of his spy cruiser and activated the drone's control panel. He activated the screen and pressed the camera button. Static. "Where's my drone?!"

Oh, and his pup tag started beeping.

 _"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

* * *

 ** _I don't know if anyone has noticed, but the tittle hasn't been changed for a reason..._**


	9. The Mission

**_Oh look, it's me. Here comes the interesting part :D_**

* * *

 _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!_ the pup tag of all the PAW Patrol pups sounded.

Most of them were on the beach enjoying the great weather when the call came through. Rubble was finishing his sand rig when it sounded, Marshall was sleeping while Everest stared at the horizon under the umbrella and Zuma and Skye were talking. Well, actually it was just Skye trying to give reasons to Zuma why not to do what he suggested. Luckily for her they heard the call and had to head to the Lookout.

"Ryder needs us!" they all exclaimed, except for one pup.

"Not a mission again, not now!" Chase said in frustration. His missing drone was even more lost than before, but worse was the possibility that someone could have taken it and seen what was on the memory. One thing at the time, now all the pups were being called by Ryder, so they had to rush over to the Lookout. And so, Chase leaped in to his cruiser and drove across the bridge, wondering what this mission would be about. The only thing he wished was that it didn't involve his drone, or in the best case, not involving him at all.

Maybe he was asking too much.

The minutes passed and they all reached at the elevator with only Chase left. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the chew toy in front that made him trip into all the other pups, making a pup pile in which he was on the top. From the bottom, Marshall's head popped between Zuma and Rubble.

"Hey, so this is how it feels to be under everyone!" He joked, making all around laugh, except for the Shepherd, who remained silent all the way to the top.

They did their own thing, and positioned in front of the big screen as always. "PAW Patrol ready for action. Ryder, sir!"

"Sorry for interrupting your beach day, pups." The boy apologized. "Mayor Goodway reported that an eagle stole her purse and saw it heading to its nest in the west mountain and we have to get it back for her." he finished, tapping on his pup pad.

"Skye, I need you to track the eagle with your helicopter and goggles." Ryder ordered.

"Ruff! This pup's gotta fly!" Skye happily flipped, before actually realizing what all this meant. _"... fly near an eagle, but gotta fly anyways."_

Chase was feeling more and more nervous. If they had Skye to track the purse from the air they would maybe need someone to recover it, like Marshall and his ladder. His hypothesis was wrong though, and he realized when he saw that he was still on his Super Spy Gear.

 _Oh, dog biscuits._

"And... Spy Chase." Ryder finally revealed. "I need you and your drone to help track the purse. The eagle might drop it on the way to its nest. We'll use your special glasses and drone to track it through the woods."

"M-Me?!" Chase whined in panic, taking everyone by surprise.

"Is there any problem, Chase?" the boy asked, sounding worried.

"No! Not at all!" Chase responded really nervous. If he had come up with an excuse, he would have to tell even more lies and find a way to connect and explain later, which would be more problems. This was easier and faster. "Eh, Super spy Chase is on the case..."

Ryder was suspicious that something was wrong, but he would have to find out later. The city and the Mayor finances the team's equipment after all. "Well... PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

Ryder and the assigned pups, Chase and Skye, were driving in direction to the west forest, where it is known that the eagle has its nest, and where it was possible that this animal had flew away with the Mayor's purse. The way was filled with pines and rocks all over. Ryder was worried that they couldn't go through the forest with their vehicles. If the eagle makes it to its nest Skye would have to get it, but if it drops it in the forest it would be harder to search, that's why the drone was ideal for that case.

Ryder pressed his pup pad. "Skye, can you see the eagle?"

"Right in front of me." the pup responded.

"Try to get close, but not too much. If we scare her, she might drop the purse."

"Roger that!" Skye cut the communication. Ryder directed his view to Chase and noticed him being quite distracted. In a normal case he would ask him if he was ok, but after the incident the last day things were odd between them, so he kept it all professional for the moment.

"Chase, follow Skye as close as you can."ordered the boy.

"On it!"

Chase in his head was praying that the eagle wouldn't drop the purse, or else he would have to explain why is his drone missing. No, if that happens it would be the end. He would have to avoid those questions at all cost, but then Skye came in.

"Ryder, it dropped it!"

 _Are you kidding me?!_

"I see it! It's falling on the forest. Pull over, Chase!" Ryder ordered, parking his ATV to a side. "We can't get in with our vehicles. Bark out your drone, Chase."

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!_

"W-Wait!" he exclaimed in panic.

Ryder looked confused, but serious. "What's the matter? Deploy your drone."

Now the German Shepherd had to come up with something quick, but his nervousness was getting noticeable for the young leader, who looked kind of stressed and annoyed. "N-No, I mean, did you hear that?"

"What is it?"

"I think I heard the purse landing!" Chase said, but before Ryder could reply, the Spy pup had already leaped out of his cruiser, heading towards the pine forest.

"Wait Chase!" the boy yelled, but seen that he didn't stop, just limited to say some final orders."Don't go too deep in the forest! Or we won't be able to contact you!" And as soon as he said this, Chase dissapeared in the woods.

Ryder looked a bit worried at the forest, and quite confused. He directed his view to the Spy cruiser and slowly walked towards it.

"Spy Drone, deploy!" He commanded. The launcher appeared above the vehicle with a metallic sound and the trigger actuated the device. But the drone wasn't there.

"Where's the drone?" The boy moved to the drone screen to see if it had image of the place it was, but the camera was turned off, probably because it had no battery left. Ryder had one thing clear, Chase was hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was.

After this little scene Chase stopped near some bushes.

 _That was a close one. He can't find out where the drone is._ He said in his head. _Hm, at least I should try and look for the purse._

And so, Chase started sniffling around the place, but didn't catch any scent at first. Actually, he couldn't smell any known smell but the one coming from the nature.

 _Damn, for how long I've been walking?_

"Ryder! Come in!" he barked out his pup tag. His collar bipped, but he only heard static after it.

"This is not good."

* * *

After fifteen minutes with no news of Chase, Ryder and Skye tried to contact the spy pup, but just as him their devices couldn't reach any signal.

"Can you see him, Skye?" called the leader to the pup in the helicopter.

"Still nothing, Ryder. Have you tried to call him again?"

"It's useless, I lost his signal. I can't even see his location in the pup pad." said the worried boy. Even if Skye could actually spot Chase through all the trees, there was no way to contact him. The helicopter would not be able to land, and Skye's wings were too big, she could get trapped if she tries to get close. Ryder would have to look for another options.

"I know!"

Meanwhile, in the Lookout, Everest was on the beanbags with certain fire pup sleeping next to her.

 _"Everest, come in!"_ the Husky pup's tag lit up, but she muffled the sound with her paws.

"I'm here Ryder, what do you need?" she said as low as she could.

 _"Chase went too deep in the west forest and we can't contact him. We need you to find him and bring him back."_

"Off the trail, Everest won't fail!"

 _"Wait, why are you whispering?"_

She giggled. "It's nothing, I'm on my way!"

* * *

Two hours had passed, and Chase was still trying to find a way back to the road, but instead he went way deeper and ended up really lost. Every tree looked the same, every bush, and everything smelled the same. It was getting dark, he almost couldn't see the bright of the sun anymore. He was not afraid of the creatures, but no one has ever been this deep, so there would be some unknown animals living there, like bears or something.

 _I feel like I've been walking in circles this whole time_ thought the Shepherd, his nose in the ground trying to catch a scent. _Wait a second... Isn't this...Chickaletta?_ The smell of the purse chicken got caught by the pup, who hurried in his step and barked out his light.

The spy pup raised his head to detect where the smell was coming from, and right between two trees, cushioned by a bush, was the purse.

 _Yes!_

Immediately he rushed over and grabbed the purse in his teeth.

 _Now to go back to-_ "Achoo!" The Shepherd sneezed, making the purse land next to a tree. Meanwhile Chase saw a chicken feather land on top of his nose, making sneeze again.

 _That woman needs to clean this thing..._ He thought, shaking his head and directing to the purse again. That was before the bushes behind started to make sounds.

At first he thought it was the wind, but now he could see the shape of a creature of his tall crawling closer. Chase took some steps back. He could use his light to see what it was, but he didn't know how the creature would react, and he wouldn't be able to bark out his net before being spotted.

The spy pup was running out of options, that thing was getting closer, "Whoever you are, I'm not scared! I have a... uh, a net! A-And I'm not afraid of using it!"

 _So frightening_.

When whatever was making that sound was about to come out, he took the chance and fired his tool, which got it trapped.

 _Hey, I got it!_

"I'm used to say hi before shooting anyone, but it's fine." a voice stopped the spy pup. A familiar voice. He pointed the light and saw a Husky pup in teal colored vests. Well, he knows her better as Everest.

"Everest! Holy crap, you scared me." said Chase before barking out his net, getting her free. "What are you doing here?"

"Ryder called me to get you out of here." replied Everest. "Did you find the purse?"

"Yeah, it's over there." he pointed out. "But I can't get close without sneezing."

"I'll take it with me, but we better get going." she said, grabbing the purse in her teeth and hanging it from her pup pack. "We'll met with Ryder and Skye once we got out, he told me he has to talk with you." the Husky said, and Chase followed her lead through the woods.

 _Ryder wants to talk with me...?_ Now this was frightening. It could be possible that he wants to talk about him running to a forest without permission, or about him disobeying the order of barking out his drone. Knowing Ryder, if it was the second option...

 _He must have checked on my cruiser when I left..._ he looked down.

 _It's over._

* * *

"We're getting close, Chase." said the snow pup.

 _It has been only fifteen minutes. She really knows this forest like the back of her paw..._ thought Chase, with mixed feelings about being almost with Ryder and Skye, but he knew that he was safe for the moment, because Ryder couldn't see what is in the memory of the drone, actually nobody could, it's lost. But saying he was 'safe' was being way too positive, because not having the drone had its own complications, and of course it would be weird that the always so responsible police pup Chase lost something so important.

 _Don't remind me that I have to look for the drone after it..._ he thought, _Guess there's no way to avoid being scolded, but I still can't understand! There was absolutely no way that the drone got free and flew away by its own. Maybe Mr. Porter could have got it down, but he would have called us to notify, so we could get it back. No, someone else took it, someone that doesn't want to give it back..._

"Uh, are you ok?" asked Everest, seeing that the Shepherd wasn't answering.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, yeah." answered Chase.

 _All because of them..._ Chase gave her a look when she wasn't looking anymore. _At least let me have fun with it._

Some minutes later they found an old trail, where Everest told Chase that they only had to follow this way and they would be out in no time. As they walked together the Shepherd teased her.

"So... you and Marshall, eh?"

The Husky pup blinked twice before stopping and staring at him in shock with a bright red blush in her face. "W-W-What?! What are you talking about? D-Did he tell you something?!" she stuttered.

 _Who would have thought? Just as shy as Marshall._ "No need to. I saw the way you looked at each other in the morning." he snickered.

"Oh, was that obvious?" she looked down, giving up and showing a small smile, her eyes sparkling. "Well, yeah. Yesterday coming back from Mr. Porter's we... we got together." she confessed, starting to walk again, with the Shepherd following her.

 _Confirmed._

"Are you guys planning on telling Ryder or the pups?" he continued.

"We hadn't talked about it yet. I mean, it's been like 24 hours only, it's not like we have wedding plans already." answered Everest, thinking of what she just said.

"...yet."

"Excuse me?"

"N-Nothing!"

She didn't seem to be avoiding questions, and Chase still had some. "Yeah, but for how long have you been together? Months?"

She looked confused. "What are you talking about? We got together yesterday!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Please, I heard you and Marshall's conversation through the phone that day. If you say 'I love you' to each other you sure have been dating for a long time." he snapped as he kept walking, but after a couple of seconds he noticed that Everest wasn't moving anymore.

"'I love you'?" she raised an eyebrow.

This was getting strange. She just admitted that they are a couple now, why she was acting like this? "W-Why you look so confused?" asked Chase.

Everest slowly walked towards the spy pup. "When was that phone call, Chase?"

"Uh? Two days ago. Marshall called you to invite you to stay for a couple of weeks, right?"

That was when her eyes almost pop out of her face.

"T-That wasn't me on the phone, Chase..."

.

.

.

"W-What...?"


End file.
